


Alone Together

by SisterSauce



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Mention, M/M, Mpreg, Uber, [REDACTED] has never been to oovoo javer, birth scene, it's a joke tho don't kill me, matt has a pregnancy kink, so wait until tomorrow for the not so thrilling conclusion, this is my first time on AO3 have mercy, uhh these two are connected, what the fuck are these tags, yup instead of calling an ambulance [REDACTED] calls a fucking uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSauce/pseuds/SisterSauce
Summary: Edd was a deep sleeper. A train could have driven through their house and he’d still be asleep. Tonight, however, he was on high alert.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh, babey's first AO3 work
> 
>  
> 
> if you have no clue who i am, i'm sauce kin/preggo sauce, mari's cowriter (mari, you better add me as a cowriter now that i have ao3 or i'll fight you behind denny's). so yeah. i got my own crap coming out now. i'll still write for her oneshots, but i have my own gig now.
> 
>  
> 
> gucci

Edd was a deep sleeper. A train could have driven through their house and he’d still be asleep. Tonight, however, he was on high alert. The slightest sound, like footsteps wandering around the house, caused him to jolt awake, looking for the source of the sound. When he left his room, groggy and disoriented, he saw Tom pacing around the living room.  
“Hey there love,” he whispered, mindful of the other inhabitants of the house, “What are you doing?”  
“Walking,” came the blunt answer, and the eyeless Brit continued his unhindered path.  
“You should get as much sleep as you can,” the brunette said, trying to lead his pregnant boyfriend back to bed.  
“Can’t sleep,” Tom said, wiggling out of Edd’s grip on his shoulders, “They’re having a party in there.”  
He chuckled, before kneeling down in front of Tom’s swollen middle.  
“Are you giving your father trouble?” he asked, trying to keep his laughter down to a minimum.  
He kissed the clothed bump, jumping in surprise when he was met with a soft kick. Tom rubbed his belly gently, placing his hands underneath to support the heavy mound of flesh.  
“I think that’s a yes.”  
Eventually, Edd managed to convince Tom to at least sit on the couch with him, and the duo cuddled together. Throughout their shared moment, their child would constantly move and squirm, especially during the romantic moments in which they’d kiss. After about an hour and a half, Tom’s breathing began to hitch and he clutched his belly.  
“What’s wrong love?” Edd asked his boyfriend, holding his shoulders.  
“C-contraction.”  
“Do we need to go to the hospital?”  
“N-not yet. They’re a few minutes apart still.”  
Edd nodded, but still was concerned. If they were as close together as Tom described, they should be rushing off to get Tom checked in, but he didn’t voice his concern. It was already hard enough on the eyeless Brit, and Edd didn’t want to make it harder by fussing over him. Tom leaned back against his chest, snuggling into his pajama shirt. He made quick work of his extremely large tank top, tossing onto the floor. Then, he was just in his baggy pajama pants, and Edd rubbed a hand over his huge belly.  
“I’m not exactly sure it’s just one kid,” the cola-lover mused, “Your stomach seems kinda big for just one.”  
“Well, you’re a literal bear. I think it’s just this kid inheriting your genes and growing up to be a giant,” Tom chuckled.  
Edd shrugged, before going back to showing affection to their unborn child. They cuddled together, perfectly happy, until Tom screamed in agony.  
“S-shit!” he swore, trying to climb off of Edd’s lap, “We need to go, now!”  
“Okay, let me just tell Matt and Tord we’re leaving.”  
The brunette, after helping his boyfriend stand and walk to the car, ran back inside to warn the ginger and his pregnant blonde boyfriend that they were taking the car.  
“You can call an Uber or something if you want to come visit,” Edd said, before dashing out the door.  
Tom was already in the passenger seat, the car on and rearing to go. Edd hopped in the driver’s seat before putting the petal to the metal. He tried to go the speed limit, but hearing his boyfriend cry out in agony as his body forced him to shit out a kid the size of a watermelon made him jumpy and anxious. He wanted to help, but he held his tongue and kept driving. Eventually they reached the hospital, and Edd immediately jumped out to help his boyfriend inside.  
“W-why’d you park so far from the door?” Tom grumbled, waddling slightly as Edd held his hands.  
They got checked in, Tom receiving a plastic band around his wrist and a mint green hospital gown. He changed, and they were led to the room where they’d be staying for the next couple of hours. Edd was on his DS, his chocolate brown eyes occasionally flicking up to Tom whenever the eyeless Brit let out a moan. He put the gaming system away, and instead sat by his boyfriend’s side.  
“You doing okay?” he asked, trying to make the other comfortable in his new surroundings.  
He knew Tom didn’t like medical attention and avoided it when he could, but this was something serious that could go terribly, terribly wrong if not treated with the caution it needed.  
“In pain,” the eyeless Brit sighed, leaning back slightly.  
Edd shushed him, taking a hand in his.  
“It’ll be all over soon, I promise.”  
The doctor came in after a few more minutes, still slipping on her gloves.  
“Evening gentlemen,” she said professionally, “My name is Dr Hulsey, and I’ll be looking after you during your labor, Tom.”  
The male in question nodded.  
“First things first, do you have any medical history that might affect your child? Any previous accidents?”  
Tom thought back to when he turned into a hulking beast and nearly destroyed the city. He shrugged, Dr Hulsey didn’t need to know about that escapade.  
“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’.  
She nodded slowly, writing something down on a clipboard.  
“Second, when was your last contraction?”  
Tom was about to speak when Edd interrupted him.  
“The last one he had was five minutes ago,” he said hurriedly.  
She hummed, setting down the clipboard. She then placed her hands on Tom’s belly, feeling the surface and massaging him slightly. She frowned, before writing something on the clipboard.  
“Your kid’s not in the right position,” she said, concern lacing her voice, “They’re transverse, or sideways.”  
The news shock the both of them, and they glanced at each other.  
“We’re either going to have to turn them, or if that doesn’t work then we’re going to have to perform a C-section,” she continued on.  
“C-can we at least try to turn them?” he asked nervously, “I-I don’t want to undergo surgery.”  
“A natural birth, huh? Well, we’ll try.”  
Dr Hulsey called for her staff, and soon there was a swarm of nurses crowding around Tom’s bed. One spread the cold gel he remembered from his ultrasounds all over his belly, and he shivered. Then Dr Hulsey and another nurse placed their hands at the top and bottom of his stomach. The nurse pushed and the doctor pulled. Tom could feel his child starting to turn in his womb, and he groaned. The sensation was odd, and he honestly found it to be the weirdest thing he’d felt in a long time. Eventually, they got the head to be sitting right inside his cervix. He then began to push on the next contraction, and fluid dripped out of him. He screamed, clutching Edd’s hand like a lifeline. Tom’s legs were guided into a pair of stirrups, allowing the doctors to have easy access so that they could deliver his child.  
“Alright, just keep going on the next one,” Dr Hulsey said, giving an encouraging smile.  
Tom groaned in response, pushing until he was red in the face. His child moved down further and further until they had moved to crown. He threw his head back and screamed, baring his slightly sharp teeth.  
“You’re doing great love,” Edd reassured, trying to pry his potentially broken hand from Tom’s grasp, “Just keep going, you’re almost done.”  
The baby slid out of him easily, and Tom nearly moaned at the feeling of the tiny body leaving his.  
“It’s a girl!” Dr Hulsey supplied, handing the child over to a nurse to be cleaned up.  
Tom smiled, and Edd blew him a kiss.  
“I told you it was just one,” the eyeless Brit said, and his boyfriend just rolled his eyes.  
After birth certificates had been dealt with, they finally got to meet little Bianca Lynette Gold-Ridge.  
“Hey there Bianca,” Tom cooed, holding his daughter close to his chest.  
She was crying loudly, and he lifted her up to his nipple to suckle.  
“God, Edd we’re dads,” he said, wiping away a stray tear, “I love you so much.”  
“I love the both of you too.”  
They shared a quiet moment with their daughter, even nodding off after a few minutes. That is, until they heard a pained screech. They looked out of the open doorway, only to see Tord getting rushed past on a gurney, Matt running behind them. The Norwegian was red in the face and clutching his stomach, while Matt was concerned for his boyfriend. The ginger waved at them as he passed by, pointing to Tord and mouthing ‘Baby’s coming’. Tom chuckled.  
“Good luck with that commie.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night cuddles were the best, especially with Matt spooning him from behind with his hands on his extremely swollen middle. Though tonight, something seemed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Alone Together. I really like doing these short 2-3 parters, so suggest some ships you want me to write in the comments of Pregeregnant.

Late night cuddles were the best, especially with Matt spooning him from behind with his hands on his extremely swollen middle. Though tonight, something seemed off. He snuggled into his ginger boyfriend’s back, trying to get comfortable laying on his side, but nothing seemed to work.

“Matt,” he whispered, trying to wake up his sleeping boyfriend.

The other male just snored loudly in his ear, causing him to jump.

“Maaatt, wake up!” he said, poking a freckled cheek.

The ginger started, nearly knocking poor Tord to the floor as he shot up.

“What is it love? Are you okay? Are the babies coming?” he asked, a flurry of questions flying from his mouth.

Tord pulled him in for a kiss, silencing him for the moment.

When they pulled away, he said, “Everything’s fine. I just can’t sleep.”

Matt sat up against the headboard, pulling an extremely heavy Tord into his lap. Soft hands roamed the Norwegian male’s belly, and equally soft lips pressed kissed down his neck and across his shoulders and back.

“You’re so cute like this, you know?” Matt whispered, “Heavy with my children. Mmm, you just look so good.”

Tord giggled softly, placing his calloused hands over the ones on his stomach. He then had an idea.

“Hey babe, help me turn around to face you.”

They shifted around in bed until the Norwegian was sitting against the headboard instead of Matt. He then felt around his belly, looking for the right spot. Once he found it, he pressed down it slightly. There was a soft kick in response, and Matt gasped.

“They’re moving,” he said excitedly, stating the obvious.

Tord motioned for him to come closer, guiding his head to the right spot. The ginger grinned widely when he heard four tiny heartbeats, all accompanied by his boyfriend’s. He moved back, only to lean in to kiss his boyfriend. Though, he wasn’t careful about how hard he was pressing on his boyfriend’s stomach. He was reasonably surprised when he felt three strong kicks against his own stomach as his children protested their father squishing them. Tord laughed, cradling his belly as he rocked back and forth to sooth his babies.

“You look so hot doing that oh my god,” Matt said, admiring his lover.

“I swear Matt, I wouldn’t be going through this if you didn’t have an impregnation kink.”

The ginger laughed, placing a hand to his lover’s belly as he rocked back and forth. He placed a kiss to the drum-tight skin, grinning when there was a kick to where his lips were.

“They don’t want you kissing them up, Matt,” Tord laughed.

Then, the door swung open, revealing a disheveled and worried looking Edd.

“We’re going to the hospital, Tom’s water broke!”

Matt began to worry about his friend, and Tord mentally wished him good luck.

“You can call an Uber or something if you want to visit,” he said before running out the door.

There was the sound of a car engine starting up, and then Tom and Edd were gone.

“I hope Tom’s okay,” Matt said, already starting to fret.

“Don’t worry love,” the pregnant Norwegian said, “If anything, they should be worried about me when I go into labor. Pushing out four small watermelons in one go is no small feat.”

The ginger laughed and placed his hands of Tord’s belly.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he chuckled, going back to placing kisses along Tord’s body.

Now that they had the house to themselves, and didn’t have to worry about waking Tom and Edd, they decided to go sit on the couch and watch TV until they fell asleep. Occupying the space their friends had once been in, they decided to watch Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 6. Though, Tord could tell something was up with his unborn children. His womb jostled at every loud noise in the movie, especially during jumpscares. It only added to the terror factor, and soon he was begging Matt to watch something else. The ginger obliged, turning on a cheesy Disney movie. They sang along with the lovey-dovey songs about romance and true love’s kiss.

“I think our little girl would love this,” Tord said wistfully, smoothing a hand over his belly.

“If anything, I think they’re going to turn out like you, rebellious little kiddo,” Matt laughed.

They continued watching, the girl was finally about to get the guy and live happily ever after. Then three things happened.  
Tord jumped at the sound of glass breaking  
Their kids startled at the sound, and began to thrash around in Tord’s womb  
Tord’s water broke  
The Norwegian screamed, hunching over and clutching his belly. Matt immediately rushed to his aid, trying to support his boyfriend’s body as his legs gave out.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked frantically.

“M-matt,” Tord whimpered, “The babies are coming!”

“Alright, alright, it’s okay. Just relax. I’m ordering an Uber right now.”

The ginger immediately turned to his phone and began frantically typing into the search bar. He pressed a random driver with a good rating and quickly texted them.

‘can you come pick us up? we’re at XX Dirdum Lane. pls hurry, my boyfriend’s in labor’

After a stressful five seconds, the reply came.

‘omw as fast as i can’

“They’re on their way,” Matt said, “Just hold on, okay?”

“I-I don’t know how long these four are willing to wait,” Tord groaned, trying to keep his firstborn’s head from moving down into his birth canal.

“Just hang on as long as you can.”

Eventually their driver did arrive, and the two climbed into the backseat.

“Hospital, now,” Matt instructed.

In the meantime, Tord was trying not to hyperventilate as he tried to keep his kid from coming out. Though it was hard, they were hellbent on greeting the world.

“Oh god Matt, it hurts!” he whined, clutching his boyfriend’s hand like a lifeline.

“It’s okay, just relax. We’re almost there.”

True to his word, Tord could see the lights for the hospital approaching, and he sighed in relief. He was helped out of the car, and led gently inside. As he walked, he could feel the head of his first baby moving downwards. He moaned, panting softly. Once Matt got him checked in, he was helped onto a gurney and rushed off to the maternity ward. On their way to their room, they passed by Tom and Edd’s room. Matt waved to the two as they passed, mouthing ‘Baby’s coming’. Tom grinned and Edd gave a thumbs up. At this point, Tord had already begun to push, turning red in the face from the effort. The doctor was already waiting for them inside the room, their nametag reading ‘Dr Lando’.

“Good, you’re here. Now let’s get your epidural set up,” they said.

Matt helped Tord turn on his side and the doctor inserted a catheter into his back, taping the small tube in place. The effects were clear almost immediately, as the intense pain began to numb and fade away. Tord tried to move his legs, finding that he had almost no control over them. His feet were placed into stirrups, and the doctor moved to be between his legs.

“Alright, start pushing Tord.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, pushing with all the strength in his stomach muscles. Matt and the doctor encouraged him as the head between his legs moved into a crown. He threw his head back, screaming as his first little one left his body.

“This one’s a boy,” the doctor said, handing them off to one of his staff.

Matt held his hand, smiling warmly.

“W-what are you smiling about?” Tord asked.

“It’s just so beautiful watching you have my kids, love,” Matt said.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful until you’re the one having them.”

Tord then gasped when he felt his second child moving downwards. He swore softly when they kicked at his constricting walls, squirming up a storm.

“Alright, this one’s pretty squirmy, but just keep pushing,” Dr Lando said encouragingly, rubbing the inside of his thighs.

Tord nodded, pushing hard with each contraction. Slowly but surely, his second kid moved to crown. He was exhausted at this point, gasping and panting, and Matt was clutching his sweaty palms.

“Do you need to rest?” the doctor asked, and Tord nodded silently.

While Dr Lando went go and grab a few items, he tried to catching his breath. Matt stroked his deflated stomach lovingly, kissing his sweaty cheek.

“You’re doing so well love, pushing out our kids,” he whispered, planting kiss after kiss along Tord’s neck.

“Ugh, never again Matt,” the laboring Norwegian groaned, “Fuck your kink.”

The ginger laughed, and continued to show love to his boyfriend. After a few minutes, Tord groaned, placing a hand to his belly.

“Number three’s rearing to go love, mind getting the doctor for me?” he asked.

Matt nodded before jumping out of his seat to track down the doctor. Now alone, Tord stuck two fingers into himself to check how far along his third kid was. Their head had just moved down into his birth canal, moving at a slightly faster pace than their older siblings. He pushed lightly, starting to turn red from the effort. He was concerned, where were Matt and Dr Lando? He pushed the thought aside when the head began to crown, yelping in surprise. He pushed, moaning aloud as the head slipped out of him. It was at that moment that his boyfriend and doctor rushing in. Dr Lando checked up on him, making sure that there was nothing wrong with the kid before instructing him to continue pushing. His third born child was delivered safely and without any complications, before being handed off to another nurse. By that point, Tord’s stomach had almost returned to its former glory. He had a small amount of chub from how much he ate during his pregnancy, and his last child still occupied his womb, but all in all he remained the same as he was before he got pregnant. He pushed hard, feeling his child moving down and through his birth canal. The head began to crown, and the doctor gasped before telling him to slow down.

“The cord’s wrapped around their neck, we need to ease them out slowly.”

Tord let his body go on autopilot as the Dr Lando deftly unwrapped the umbilical cord from around his youngest child’s neck. They were delivered quickly and handed off to another nurse. At that point it was just the placenta in there, and the afterbirth was fairly quick. Though Tord did begin to hemorrhage, it was quickly remedied by the doctor, who massaged the inner walls of his womb to help it contract and stop the bleeding. All four babies were brought in, clean and in pastel onesies, and handed off to their parents.

“Three boys, one girl,” the nurse said, “Congrats!”

Tord was extremely exhausted, but he accepted his baby girl and boy into his arms. He and Matt spent time bonding with their children, until Tom and Edd came in. The former was carrying their baby girl, who had already begun to suckle.

“Hey there you two,” Edd greeted, Tord giving a smile in response.

“I see you’ve got your hands full, commie,” Tom chuckled.

“Well, the more the merrier Jehovah,” Tord said back, yawning softly.

“Well, Tord needs some rest,” Matt said, shooing their friends away, “But you can meet the quadruplets in the morning.”  
The pair left, leaving Matt and Tord alone in the cold hospital room.

“What are we going to name them?” the Norwegian asked softly.

Matt thought for a minute, before saying “Branden, Timothy, and Gregory for the boys.”

“And Reagan for our little girl,” Tord finished.  
The ginger nodded, laying all three sleepy boys next to his equally tired boyfriend. Tord fell asleep with little Reagan snuggled against his chest, and Matt smiled at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you name assbabies after people you know IRL lmao. i may bring this universe back for some oneshots if you guys like it enough. Thanks for reading munchkins!
> 
>  
> 
> -SisterSauce


End file.
